Came Back For You
by Bambi Taz
Summary: When Juan Epstein was younger he had a friend name Wilhelmina. She was his best girl until they were about to start high school. She left and he went to Buchanan. Now she's back and Juan is angry. Will they ever be the same? I'm sorry, I'm not great at making summaries
1. Chapter 1

Came Back For You

Ch. 1

It was a beautiful sunny summer day in Benson Hurst Brooklyn. Juan Epstein was on his way to meet his best girl, Wilhelmina Gonzalez at Coney Island. School had just gotten out which meant Juan and Mina would be entering high school at James Buchanan High School. Juan was so happy the only thing standing in his way was if Mina got into LaGuardia School of the Arts for dance. As much as meant to her, he really wanted her to stay with him. Juan arrives at Coney Island seeing Mina sitting at a bench. "Hiya Mimi." Juan says before hugging her. "Hi Juany!"

Mina says before hugging him back. "You ready to have fun?" He asks as he helps her off the bench. "Yeah Juany but I gotta tell ya something. Mina says shyly. " Ya can tell me later, Mimi." Just promised taking her hand. With that the pair was off for a day filled with fun! Bumper cars, board walk games where Juan won Mina a stuffed pink bunny, picture booth, junk food, and it all ended on the top of the ferris wheel. Wilhelmina rests her head on Juan's shoulder. "Oh Juany today's been great!" Mina sighs dreamily. "Imagine what the whole Summers gonna be like.

And School. You, me, and of course Verna Jean are gonna have the time of our lives." Juan promised. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Mina looks down shyly. "What is it Mimi?" Juan asks. "I got accepted into LaGuardia. I'm not going to Buchanan with you and Verna." Mina admits. "What! Mimi, we've been talking about this since 6th grade remember?" Juan tries to jog her memory. "I know but you know how much I wanna be a professional dancer." Mina cries tears starting to form in her big brown eyes. Juan saw that and calmed.

"Well hey, that's alright Mimi! It's just a school. I'll see you on the weekends. During the weeks I'll walk ya to the bus." Juan tried to cheer her up. "No Juany you don't understand. My parents don't want me riding that bus. They're moving us to Manhattan. I leave in two days." Mina sighs feeling terrible. Juan's heart broke in a million pieces. "So that's it? You're just leaving and we're never seeing each other again?" Juan yells as the Ferris wheel stops and they get off. "I'm sorry." Was all Mina could say. "You sure are." Juan says before running home. Mina walked home in

Tears. Two days later the Gonzalez's moved away. Mina and Juan didn't talk at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ch. 2  
Present Day August 19th 1975

Wilhelmina Jaslene Gonzalez sat outside James Buchanan High School in the passenger seat of her father's new Black Ford Mustang watching students go inside. Mina's stomach was doing flips as this was occurring. She was absolutely terrified. "Papi, do I really have to go? Can't I just apologize?" Mina begs as her brain gets racked for solutions. "I'm sorry princess, but no. It's a little too late to say sorry. You're going here and that's all. You'll be fine." Her father explained as he tried to calm her down.

"May I at least get the a car or the driver?" Mina asks. "I'll talk to Mami about it. Listen, we hate what that school did too you just as much as you do. That doesn't mean you prove that with destruction." Her father put it gently. /"Why did it have to go to school here? Why couldn't I go to school in Manhattan?" Mina questioned. "Well this where you were going to go remember? You were so happy here with Juan and Verna Jean." Mr. Gonzalez reminded. Mina bit her lip as her father said Juan's name. She was dreading seeing him. "You should really go, you don't want to be late for your first day." Her father said interrupting her thoughts

. Mina gets out of the vehicle and assesses her surroundings. James Buchanan was grey, dull, bleak, and very dim. Very few students looked happy or excited to be there. This was a contrasting change from her old school. At her old school around this time there'd be dancing, music, and everybody would be enjoying themselves. That didn't seem to be the case here. Mina took a large deep breath and walked inside trying to find the principle's office. She couldn't believe she almost went here, she couldn't believe she is here. What if she ran into him? Would he remember her? What if he still hates her?

THUD!

Mina's pulled out of her thoughts when she's bumped by a girl with brown hair.

"Oh sorry!" The girl apologized. "It's okay I wasn't really paying attention." Mina assured. "You new?" The girl with brown hair questions. "Yes. I'm Wilhelmina but you can call me, Mina." She introduces holding her hand out for the girl to shake. "Rosalie Totsie." She says as she shakes Mina's hand. "Nice to meet you." Mina smiles as she pulls her hand away. "You too. Where are ya headed?" Rosalie asks. "Principal's office. Do you know where that is?" She wondered aloud. "Oh yeah come on I'll show you!" With that the two girls are to the principal's office.

Meanwhile, Juan Epstein was late for his first day of Sophomore year at James Buchanan. He quickly got dressed and went outside to meet up with his buddies Vinny Barbarino, Freddie "Boom Boom" Washington, and Arnold Horshack. "Was wondering when you were gonna show up, Epstein!" Barbarino exclaimed. "Yeah man, we was thinking you wasn't gonna show." Freddie admitted. "We got a lot to do today. New girls to check out, new team, and we gotta see Mr. Kotter." Horshack says excitedly. "My fault fellas I overslept." Just apologized as they started walking

"I can't wait to see the new tail walking around. I'm getting tired of hitting up Rosalie and Bambi." Barbarino laughs. "Oh yeah? How do ya know they gonna be interested in you?" Freddie questions. "What chick has ever said no to me, Freddie?" Vinny chuckles as they reach school. Once they get inside they go to their usual hangout by the lockers near Mr. Kotter's room. Freddie rolls his eyes at Vinny's declaration. Suddenly, Mr. Kotter approaches the guys. "Hey fellas! How was your summer?" Mr. Kotter asked brightly. He's met with a round of "Goods" Not before long does he start telling the story about some business man uncle from Miami.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Mina and Rosalie we're walking through the halls of Buchanan talking amongst themselves. "So where did you transfer from?" Rosalie asks. "La Guardia School of the Arts." Mina responds. "Why'd ya leave?" Rosalie questions. "Well I didn't exactly leave, they expelled me." Mina says meekly. "For what?" Rosalie wondered with genuine interest. "It's a long story." Mina sighs. "You'll have to tell me sometime.. Here's the principal's office, beware of Woodman." Rosalie warned before walking away. Mina enters the office immediately running into a short gray man.

"Oh I'm sorry, sir! I'm new." Mina apologizes. "Name?" He bellows. "Wilhelmina Gonzalez." She responds. "Oh yes, the "troubled dancer". I'll show you to your first class. I'm Mr. Woodman the assistant principal" He introduces. The bell rings and they walk down to the classrooms. Finally they approach of Mr. Kotter. Mina peaks at the door seeing the word "remedial". She turns and looks at Me. Woodman, "Sir, why am I in here? I don't need this." Mina questions confused. "Yes, but you are a discipline case. We put them in here with the remedial and the unwed teen mother's.

However, with your grades and if you stay out of trouble, you will most likely be moved to regular classes by Christmas." Woodman promised before the pair walked inside. The moment they do every eye in the room shifts to them. "Got a new one for you, Kotter. Transfer from La Guardia." Woodman announces before turning his attention to the Sweathogs. "Alright, Sweathogs listen up. This is Wilhelmina Gonzalez. Try not to rob her." Mr. Woodman introduces before leaving. Mr. Kotter turns to her, "So you went to school in the airport? How'd ya ever get any work done?" He starts. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?" He finally asks.

"I'm Wilhelmina but please call me Mina. I went to LaGuardia to learn more about dance and now live in Manhattan, I use to live here in Benson Hurst so that's probably why I look so familiar to some of you. That's it." Mina explained before taking a seat.

Meanwhile, Juan was in shock. He just about to hand over his latest excuse to Mr. Kotter when she walked in. The girl that broke his heart two years ago. She looked so different. Her hair was lighter and straight, her eyes were blue probably from contacts, her outfit made her look really stuck up and prissy, she was wearing pearls, a face full of make up, high heels, the accent that she use to have sounds like it disappeared, and her eyes just lacked the luster they used to be filled with.

This wasn't his Mimi!

His Mimi had dark curly hair, she used to hate wearing dresses, his good luck charm used to be the only piece of jewelry she ever wore, she hated make up, she either wore sneakers it boots, her accent was thick and to him very cute, and her big brown eyes used to be so expressive. Juan's breath hitched in his throat as she down at the desk next to his. "Epstein, I believe you had an excuse to give me?" Mr. Kotter asks.

"Uh yeah. Here it is." Juan says fishing the note from his pocket. "Dear Mr. Kotter, please excuse Juan from the first day of school he was up all night savings cats from trees. Signed, Epstein's mother. " Kotter recited while Just smirked. "You're a fireman now? That's cute now sit down Epstein." Mr. Kotter demanded before going back to class. Mina looked like she had just seen a ghost when she heard Juan's name. She looks over and analyzes him. Her Juany had changed. Yes, he still had that smile, the afro grew, he's still a jokester, but this tough guy demeanor wasn't her Juany at all.

He was always protective, but never a tough guy. Juan notices this and turns to her. "Whatcha starting for, Mimi?" He says making sure the "Mimi" is said sarcastically. "Hi, Juany. It's good to see you." Mina says as he glares. "Don't call me that! You lost ya right to call me that when you left to go dance." Juan says coldly. Class continued with nothing but hostility. They didn't even look at each other until the bell rang.

Mina was ready for a showdown.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4  
"Hey Epstein! Don't look now, but I think the new girl is coming after you." Freddie warns as Juan turns around to face his past. "Juan Luis Pedro Felipo de Huevos Epstein you got a lot of nerve talking to me the way you just did!" Mina shouts. "Oh I got a lot of nerve? What about you?" Juan yells. "What about me?" She questions confused. "Ya waltz in here after two years and expect everything to be okay between us? It don't work that way." Just explained noticing Horshack looking at him. "What do you want, Horshack?" Juan says exasperatedly.  
"Juan, don't get upset. I just wanted to know if this was boardwalk Mimi?" He asks as Vinny slaps the back of his head. "What do you think?" Vinny replies in disgust. "Well am I the only one who's actually happy she's back?" Verna Jean asks. Mina turns to her and gasps, "Verna!" Mina screeched as they embraced each other. "Hey, Mina! You look great!" Verna Jean compliments. "Me! Please, you! You look amazing." Mina compliments back. "You two know each other?" Rosalie asks. "Know each other? We were best friends when we younger!" Mina explained.  
"Yup ever since the play ground. It's so good to see you." Verna smiles. "You too." Mina admits. "Ladies, this is nice and all but we really should get going." Freddie interjects. "Okay I'll see you guys later!" Mina says before Freddie, Verna, Vinny, Rosalie, and Horshack walk off. Juan and Mina had stayed behind glaring at each other. "You've changed you know." Mina points out. "Says the chick faking everything about her." Juan shot back. "At least I'm not pretending to be some tough guy." Mina snarled. Juan steps towards her and says, "Rather be a tough guy than pretend to be Farrah Faucets or Cheryl Tiegs with that hair. You're Puerto Rican you know that right?" Juan informed her before the bell rang. They stood in the middle of hallway ready for another show down until Mina storms off hurt by the whole exchange.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5  
Mina spent the rest of her first day trying to avoid Juan. That was proving to be difficult since she kept encountering his friends. Vinny and Rosalie were in her English class and they bothered her for details. "So how do you know Epstein again?" Vinny wonders. "You mean he's never told you about me?" Mina asks.

"I didn't say that. All I know about you two is how you left him at the boardwalk." Vinny explained. "First of all, I didn't leave him at the boardwalk. I apologized, he said I just sure was, and then he ran away. So technically he left me on the boardwalk." Mina defends herself."Okay, what else?" Rosalie asks.

"What do you mean what else? We've known each other since we were five because we were in the same kindergarten class, he punched a boy who pulled on my pigtails, we were friends till we were thirteen, when we turned thirteen we dated for a tiny bit, and then I had to leave to go to La Guardia." Mina sighs. "The airport?" Vinny raises his eyebrow as Rosalie hits his chest.

"The school of the arts you linguine brain." Rosalie chastises. "Why don't you just talk to him?" Vinny suggests. "Alright class let's get to work!" their English teacher announces. Mina is thankful for this because this means she doesn't have to speak on such a painful situation. All throughout class Vinny and Rosalie try to talk to her.

She ignores them, siting that she doesn't want to get in trouble. Finally, the bell rings and Mina rushes out to her next class which was biology. When walks in the room she sees another one of Juan's friends, Arnold Horshack. "Hello!" Arnold greets. "Hi!" Mina replies. "How are you, I'm Arnold Horshack." He introduced.

"I'm Min-" she's cut off. "I know who ya are! Your boardwalk Mimi!" Horshack announces. "I guess so." Mina sighs. "Can you tell me what happened between you and Juan? Juan threatens to punch me if I ask. You ain't gotta talk about if ya don't wanna. It sounds very personal." Arnold says. "It is very personal, painful too." Mina explained as she sat down.

"How about you and Verna Jean. Is that less painful?" Arnold asks. "It is. I met Verna Jean when her family moved into the same apartment building my family lived in. We've been close ever since. Well close minus two years." Mina explained with a smile. The bell rang and class began and Mina started to feel much better about the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6.  
Mina walked into her gym class seeing she shared it with Verna Jean and Freddie which was a relief for her. "You two don't want details do you?" Mina asked. "Details about what? You and Epstein? Nah I ain't one for gossip that's between you two." Freddie assured before running onto the basketball court to throw a ball. "I already know about you two. What I want to know is what happened at that school?" Verna asked.

"It's a long story, Verna Jean. If, you come over I'll tell you all about it." Mina promises. "Yeah sure we can catch up." Verna says. "Great! I'll show you my house, Manhattan, we can do girl stuff, Mami is making mufungo, and you can spend the night! It'll be like old times." Mina exclaims. "I'd love to. I'll just call my folks when we get to your place." Verna Jean accepts.  
Meanwhile, Juan was in lunch angry. He was so mad at himself and Mimi. He was mad at her for thinking as if the past didn't happen and they're miraculously okay. Juan's also mad at himself for yelling at her. He's never yelled at her before and now he just feels guilty. "Are you okay, Juan?" Horshack asks worriedly. "Does it look like I'm okay Horshack? I'm thinking about Mimi." Juan sighed.

"Well little Juan, ya could either hit some in or ya could talk to Mr. Kotter, get Mimi's address, and apologize." Horshack suggests."Horshack, that's stupid! Epstein don't apologize to anybody. Specially not some broad." Vinny chastises.

"Hold on now, Vinny. Horshack might be onto somethin. That's what I'll do. Also, fellas don't ever call her Mimi or some broad again or else I'll punch ya in the head." Juan warned before running off to go find Mr. Kotter.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7  
The end of the day came quickly for James Buchanan. Mina and Verna rushed to their lockers to grab their things. Freddie walks up and asks, "Where are you ladies in such a hurry to?" "My Papi. Verna's hanging out with me tonight I hope that's okay." Mina checked in.

"That's fine just don't do anything crazy. Bye girls!" Freddie said before kissing Verna Jean goodbye. "He's a keeper, Verna." Mina jokes as they walk outside. "Eh he's alright. Which car's your daddy?" She asks. Mina points to the black mustang and says, "He's right there." Verna Jean's eyes lit up, "That's a lot different from that old pinto y'all used to have." She teases. "We've moved up!" The girls got into the car and headed straight to Manhattan  
Meanwhile, Juan was rushing to Gabe's room. Luckily, Juan caught him as he was locking up. "Mr. Kotter Mr. Kotter! I need an address." Juan yells. "Hello to you too. Whose address?" Gabe asks startled by Juan's yelling. "Mina's" Juan said taking a breath. "Epstein you can't just ask her out in the morning?". Mr. Kotter asks.

"Mr. Kotter I need to talk to her. We got into a fight this morning-" he's cut off by Gabe. "You got into a fight with the new girl?" He questioned. "She ain't new to me Mr. Kotter. Can ya help me please?" Juan didn't need to beg anymore. Gabe unlocked the room, found the file, and gave Juan the address. With that, Juan got on a bus and made the journey to Manhattan.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Meanwhile, Verna Jean and Wilhelmina were exploring the Upper East Side of Manhattan. They stopped in at a bakery ordering pastries and coffee. "You ready to talk about that school now?" Verna Jean questioned. "Yes. So I entered La Guardia a bright and happy fourteen years old." Mina started. "I was so excited to dance. I get in there and the first thing they told me was that my accent made me sound , my parents got me a dialect coach.

Then they said I was a little too fat, so I started exercising. They said ballet has Russian roots. People in Russia are blonde hair blue eyed, dyed my hair blonde and got blue contacts. They said I was too dark. So, I stayed out of the sun as much as I could. They said nobody takes me seriously because of my clothes. So I went out and bought black, white, Grey, beige, and navy colored clothing. They wouldn't even call me Mina. They said Wila sounds better for a dancer. Then they told me that the food I would bring to eat was weird so right then and there I stopped eating my mother's cooking. Girls at school starting wearing heels so I bought a few pairs. People at my school started smoking cigarettes so I did too.

After all the playing by the rules, working hard, getting a dance instructor on the side, and just trying to be perfect I auditioned for Swan Lake. They picked another Latina girl who was lighter than me. I snapped, Verna. I broke into that school and destroyed everything for that show. Sets, costumes, props. You name it I destroyed it. Next thing I know I'm expelled for destruction of property." Mina explained as she broke down. Verna got out of her chair in shock she hugged Mina tightly feeling so terrible for what she had to endure.

"Shh it's okay honey. You're away from all that." Verna assured as she rubbed soothing circles into Mina's back. Mina sniffled and said, " I know. Verna, I never stopped thinking about Juan. I always wanted him there to tell those snobs off and how wrong they were about me." Mina admits. "You really think Juan forgot about you? That boy has missed you every day since you moved. He became a tough guy because of you." Verna Jean informed her. "I didn't know. I thought he still hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. Let's get out of here." Mina says. The girls get up and leave to go back to her place.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Meanwhile, Juan just arrived in Manhattan and was combing the streets looking for Mimi's place. He didn't even know what he's going to say when he gets there. What if she rejects him? What if they just start fighting? What if her parents are home? Juan couldn't bare it. He just wanted to see her and nothing else. Meanwhile, the girls made it back safely.

They ate mufungo and now they're in Mina's room listening Donna Summer. Juan finally found the Gonzalez's three bedroom town house. He looks to see whose room is which. He settled for the brightly lit pink room. Juan grabs a rock and throws it at the window hoping she'd answer.

Mina was sitting on her pink canopy bed when she hears something hit her window. She hopped up to see what it was. Mina opens the window and gasps, "Juan?" "Mimi! Come down we gotta talk." Juan begs. "Juan it's ten o'clock are you crazy?" Mina says. "Please come down. We gotta talk." Juan urged. She sighs and says, "Fine I'll be down in a few."

She promised before closing her window. Mina went to her closet to grab a pair of her shoes as Verna Jean walks out of the bathroom. "Juan's outside. I'm going to meet him. Be look out?" Mina asks. "Sure but hurry up before your parents come." Verna warned. Mina sneaks outside to meet Juan. "Hi." Mina says softly. "Hiya Mimi." He said his voice sounding like it did that day on the boardwalk.

"So uh what did you want to talk about?" She asked. "How sorry I am. I was a jerk and I hurt you Mimi. All ya wanted to do was follow your dream and I was wrong to get mad at you. You gotta understand I was just a scared kid. I've had you by my side since I was six. I didn't know a life without ya. So when I saw ya in class today I got excited and so happy and then the anger got in the way. Could you ever forgive me?" Juan asks.

"You think it's been easy for me? Don't let the pearls, the house, and the heels fool you it hasn't." Mina snapped that Benson Hearst accent that was forced to be muddled was now on display. "I'm sorry you can tell me all about it. I'm willing to hear ya out. Do you Wilhelmina Jaslene Gonzalez forgive me?" Juan asks as hell pulled her into his arms.

Mina felt safe for the first time in two time in two years. "Yeah Juan I forgive you." Mina swore. "Call me Juany." He grinned, paused, and then did something he hasn't done since he was fourteen. He kissed Mina softly and then she kissed back. She pulled away smiling. "Do you wanna come up come upstairs? It's getting pretty late. Verna's here but you know she's cool." Mina questioned. "Yeah sure." Juan said. They sneak up to Mina's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10  
Verna grins and jokes, "Aw we're fourteen again." Mina playfully rolls her eyes before going to her canopy bed. "If we're gonna do this, Juany. Were gonna have to fill each other in on these last two years. We have to understand that were not fourteen anymore. I want to grow with you but you gotta meet me halfway." Mina explained.

"I'm with ya doll. Just be patient alright? I wanna know what happened at that school that almost took away my Mimi." Juan says as he sat down on the bed next to her. Mina took a deep breath and explained everything she told. Verna Jean. Juan was angry. How dare those snobby ballerinas try and change his Mimi like that.

She was fine just the way she was. "And ya didn't call me?" Just questions. "If I would've called you everybody would've gotten hit. Plus, I didn't know if you were still mad at me." Mina reminded. "You're damn right everybody would've gotten hit. Nobody was protectin ya doll." Juan sighed feeling even more guilty.

Mina sensed this and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay. That's behind us now." Mina swore. "Your turn. What turned my Juany into this tough guy?" She asked. "So when you left I was angry as hell." Juan starts. "So when I would think of you or see anything that reminded me of you I'd fight." Juan admitted.

"Nobody thought to call me?" Mina wondered. "After everything I said? Ya weren't gonna come back and mellow me out. Plus, I needed to be angry." Juan joked. "That's where you're wrong. If, you would've said sorry I'd probably come running back." She admits. The rest of the night is spent talking, joking, and the trio enjoying each other's company. Mina fell asleep on Juan's chest and Verna fell asleep in the guest bed beside Mina's bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11.  
The next morning the trio is woken up by Mina's alarm clock. Mina slaps it off and yawns, "We gotta wake up." "Five more minutes, Mina." Verna Jean says groggily watching Mina stretch. Juan is half asleep as Mina turned on the radio letting Betty Davis play. "Mimi doll it's 6:45 in the morning. Relax." Juan told her as he watched her enter her bathroom. "Sorry guys this is how I wake up." Mina calls from the bathroom.

"Why are you up so early? Schools not till 8:45. Let's go back to bed." Verna Jean whines. "We have a long drive so we need to be ready. Not to mention, I get the driver since my parents have business in Queens." Mina explained was the first one to wake up when she heard the word "driver". "You got anything for me to wear, Mina?" Verna asked. "Check the closet, VJ." Mina points.

While, Verna was in the closet Mina walked to her bed that housed a half sleeping Juan. "Come on Juany. Let's get up." She says before kissing his forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips. She knew it would wake him up. Juan snaps awake as he kisses his doll deeper. "Good morning to you too." Juan says as he pulls away. "Morning." She giggles.

"I think I found something." Verna Jean called from the closet. "Let me see." Mina calls out as she reluctantly tears herself away from Juan. Verna walks out look chic in one of Mina's mini skirts. "Verna, you look cute!" Mina compliments sitting up. After a while the trio are dressed and their way to the Gonzalez's town car. "Good morning, Winston." Mina greets as they get into the car.

"Good morning, Miss. Wilhelmina. Who are your friends?" Winston asks. "This is my best friend Verna Jean Williams and my boyfriend Juan Epstein. Verna and Juan this is our driver. Papi got him after the moving company got big and the hair salon got more business." Mina explained before the car drove off. Mina rests her head on Juan's shoulder relaxing. "You woke me up at 6:45. You better not be tired." Juan teased before kissing her forehead. "I'll be fine." Mina assured before the arrived at James Buchanan.

Epstein walked in with his arm wrapped tightly around Mina. Verna Jean walked ahead of them. Freddie walks up and confusedly asks, "What's up with y'all?" "They got together last night!" Verna broadcasts as they make their way to the lockers by Mr. Kotter's class. Horshack, Vinny, and Rosalie were already there talking among themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12  
"Hey guys look, Epstein and Mina got together last night!" Freddie announces. They're met with hoots and hollers. "Thanks Freddie but I was gonna tell them." Mina shrugged. "Aw little Juan got his girl! Congratulations." Horshack smiled. "I can't believe you got a chick like that." Vinnie said in disbelief.

"Why's that so hard to believe, Vinnie?" Juan asks holding up his fist. "Vinnie leave em alone. They're kinda cute in a Sonny and Cher kinda way." Rosalie said. "Yeah well y'all weren't there last night. If, I wasn't used to it I'd be grossed out." Verna teased. Mina rolled her eyes as Mr. Kotter walked up. "What's got you guys in a good mood?" He asked.

"Epstein and Mina got together last night." Verna Jean explained. "Oh really? That's great! Good for you two. Maybe now you can treat class the same way?" Mr. Kotter suggested. "Probably not, Mr. Kotter." Mina jokes as the bell rang. "You coming or?" Mr. Kotter asked. The seven kids walk in Mr. Kotter's room.  
Everybody went to their desks except for Mina who was pulled into Epstein's lap. "Epstein, put her back. You'll never get any work done with her there." Kotter demands. "Mr. Kotter, I'm comfortable where I am." Mina whines leaning back into Juan. "Now Gonzalez." Kotter points. Mina sighs and goes to the desk next to him.

Everything finally worked out. Juan had his Mimi and Mina had her Juany. They looked forward to the growth they were about to experience together. All they needed was each other.

THE END

AN: Hi, I'm Bambi and I wrote this little fig. This is my first one and it was really fun to write. Thank you so much for reading. You have no idea how much this all meant to me. HAPPY THANKSGIVING.


End file.
